Adiós hermana
by Ilyann
Summary: Esta historia se sitúa en el último día de vida de Lily Potter, centrándose sobretodo en los sentimientos de Petunia al respecto. Sabremos el por qué de esa actitud hacia su hermana y hacia Harry. Historia bastante emotiva de las hermanas Evans.


_**Disclaimer**__: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenece._

_Hola¿cómo os va?_

_Hacía tiempo que tenía esta historia en mente, por lo que por fin me he decidido a escribirla. Siempre me ha llamado mucho la atención la relación de las hermanas Petunia/Lily, así que por eso les dedico esta pequeña historia._

_Espero que os guste._

_PASAD Y LEED_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**ADIÓS**

Petunia dejó a Dudley en la enorme cuna que ocupaba gran parte de la habitación del pequeño. El bebé emitió un leve sonido con la garganta y volvió a quedarse dormido en el acto. La mujer lo contempló unos segundos mientras esbozaba una tímida sonrisa y le acariciaba dulcemente el rubio cabello. Aquel niño era su mayor orgullo, sin lugar a dudas. Salió despacio de la habitación, cerrando sigilosamente la puerta tras de sí.

Consultó su reloj de muñeca, que marcaba las doce y media. Se dirigió con paso firme hacia la cocina, pues aún no había comenzado a preparar la comida. Y quería que Vernon encontrase su plato en la mesa cuando volviese del trabajo.

Pero unos débiles golpes en la puerta de su casa le impidieron llevar a cabo su tarea. Preguntándose quién diablos podía ser a aquellas horas encaminó sus pasos hacia la puerta y la abrió bruscamente.

Unos preciosos ojos verdes le devolvieron la mirada desde el otro lado del umbral.

-Lily... –alcanzó a murmurar Petunia, sin molestarse en disimular su asombro. Lo cierto es que hacía casi un año que no hablaba con ella y su repentina visita no dejó de asombrarla.

La pelirroja le dedicó una tímida sonrisa a su hermana.

Petunia reparó en el aspecto de su hermana. Tenía la cara muy demacrada y sus ojos estaban envueltos por unas grandes ojeras. Unos mechones de cabello rojizo le caían por la frente, ocultándole parte del rostro. Entre sus brazos llevaba un pequeño bulto que emitió un leve sollozo.

-Hola Petunia –saludó Lily, algo cohibida. Al ver que su hermana no decía nada, ni parecía tener intención de hacerlo, preguntó-. ¿Puedo pasar?

Su hermana la miró de arriba abajo, parando sus ojos en el pequeño bebé que llevaba. Un leve deje de emoción se apoderó de la Dursley, pues sólo había visto a aquel niño recién nacido. Y de aquello hacía ya once meses. Pero se cuidó de que la emoción no fuese percibida por Lily.

Aún así, se apartó de la puerta para dejarla pasar. Le picaba la curiosidad por saber el motivo de aquella visita.

-Gracias –dijo Lily con un hilo de voz, mientras se adentraba en la bien cuidada casa.

Ambas hermanas fueron hasta la sala de estar y Petunia se sentó en el mullido sofá. Sin embargo, Lily permaneció de pie, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-Siéntate –le pidió Petunia cortésmente. No había por qué ser maleducada.

La pelirroja le dedicó otra de sus angelicales sonrisas y hizo lo que su hermana le pedía. Realmente tenía un aspecto horrible. Petunia estuvo a punto de preguntarle si estaba enferma o algo por el estilo, pero las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Petunia mordazmente-. ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

Aquella pregunta pareció coger por sorpresa a Lily, pues sólo fue capaz de bajar su vista hacia el suelo.

-¿Cómo estás? Hace tiempo que no nos vemos... –preguntó sin levantar la vista. Su cabello le caía delicadamente por uno de los hombros.

-Bien. Todo bien –le respondió Petunia, que comenzaba a sentirse verdaderamente confusa.

Aquel tipo de actitud no era normal en su hermana. Desde que tenía uso de razón, Lily Evans había sido una muchacha extrovertida, decidida y segura de sí misma. Pero la persona que tenía frente a sus ojos no cuadraba con la personalidad de su hermana. Un pequeño deje de preocupación se apoderó de ella, aunque no fuese muy reacia a demostrarlo.

Lily permanecía con los ojos fijos en el suelo, sin moverse ni un ápice. La delicadeza no era una de las cualidades de Petunia, por lo que soltó:

-¿A qué has venido, Lily?

Inmediatamente se arrepintió de su brusquedad, pero no intentó corregirse. Se limitó a esperar a que su pelirroja hermana hiciese algo. Ésta, que no parecía haberse ofendido en absoluto por el comentario de Petunia, se levantó lentamente y se aferró inconscientemente a Harry. Petunia también se incorporó, de manera que quedaron una enfrente de la otra.

Lily le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de tristeza y desazón, que helaron el alma de Petunia.

-¿Quieres coger a tu sobrino? –preguntó tímidamente la ojos de jade.

Antes de que Petunia pudiese hacer o decir nada, su hermana le puso a Harry en los brazos. Petunia estaba completamente confusa, pero miró su sobrino con algo parecido a ternura reflejada en sus claros ojos.

El bebé entreabrió los ojos. Unos preciosos ojos verdes. Exactamente iguales a los de su madre. Petunia nunca había reparado en ese hecho, por lo que sin poderlo evitar, esbozó una tenue sonrisa. Era como estar viendo a Lily de bebé, de no ser por el oscuro cabello del niño.

No tardó ni medio minuto en devolverle el niño a su hermana, que contemplaba la escena sonriente. Los ojos le brillaban más de lo normal. Cuando volvió a tener sujeto a su hijo, una pequeña y casi imperceptible lágrima brotó de uno de sus ojos. Intentó apartar la cara, pero Petunia ya se había percatado de aquel hecho.

La preocupación fue creciendo en el pecho de la señora Dursley, que miraba con expresión indescifrable a Lily. Algo estaba ocurriendo y, fuese lo que fuese, estaba segura de que no era nada bueno.

-Lily¿qué pasa? –preguntó con calma, intentando aparentar normalidad.

La pelirroja dejó cuidadosamente a Harry en el sofá y se plantó a menos de un centímetro de Petunia. La rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó la frente en el hombro de su hermana. Como una niña pequeña que acude a su hermana mayor porque ha tenido una pesadilla. O al menos, esa fue la sensación que tuvo Petunia en el momento que Lily se abrazó a ella. La notó temblar levemente y un leve sollozo hizo que se convulsionase ligeramente.

Petunia se quedó allí, paralizada, sin saber qué hacer. Hacia casi un año que no veía a su hermana y, desde luego, no era así como esperaba que fuese su reencuentro. Pero notaba que detrás de todo aquello había algo más. Y sin saber por qué, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Petunia. Un escalofrío de miedo y de terror.

Inconscientemente, se aferró a Lily con ambos brazos. No era una mujer muy dada a mostrar sus afectos, pero necesitaba hacerlo. No hubiese sabido explicar por qué, pero sintió la enorme necesidad de corresponder al abrazo que su hermana le daba.

Permanecieron casi medio minuto así, sin decir nada. Pero finalmente fue Lily la que rompió el silencio.

-Siento que las cosas entre nosotras no hayan estado bien, Petunia.

La voz de Lily se quebró en el último momento y su hermana la atrajo más hacia sí, si era aquello posible. No supo por qué, pero tuvo ganas de llorar. Ganas de llorar y no parar. Pero afortunadamente, las lágrimas no acudieron a sus ojos.

Cuando ambas hermanas se separaron, cruzaron una larga mirada. Una mirada llena de significado. Lily esbozó una sonrisa, esta vez más cálida y sincera, pero que seguía transmitiendo la misma tristeza.

-Bueno, hermanita, tengo que irme ya –dijo como si tal cosa.

Agarró rápidamente a Harry, que hizo una mueca rara, y se dirigió hasta la puerta. Petunia se quedó allí, sin tener muy claro qué era lo que acababa de suceder. Aun así alcanzó a su hermana justo cuando ésta tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

-Lily¿qué pasa? –volvió a preguntar, esta vez dejando entrever una profunda angustia.

La pelirroja se limitó a mirarla le estampó un inocente beso en la mejilla.

-Sólo tenía ganas de verte

Aquella respuesta no convenció en absoluto a Petunia. Estuvo tentada de agarrarla, de no dejarla marchar hasta que le explicase qué estaba sucediendo, pero fue incapaz. Se quedó allí, viendo como su hermana salía por la puerta, sin moverse.

Antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, Lily cavó sus verdes ojos en los claros de Petunia.

-Cuídate mucho. _Adiós_

Éstas palabras congelaron la sangre de Petunia, que fue incapaz de contestar. El corazón le latía fuertemente. Tanto, que parecía que de un momento a otro fuese a salir disparado.

Cuando Lily cerró la puerta, una enorme desazón se apoderó de ella. Sin poderlo evitar, comenzó a sollozar, dejando que unas gruesas lágrimas afloraran de sus ojos. Y lo peor de todo, es que no sabía por qué lloraba.

**ooooooooooooooo**

El enorme reloj de casa de los Dursley marcaba las nueve de la noche.

Petunia se sentía muy inquieta desde hacía un rato. Vernon miraba despreocupadamente la tele y Dudley dormía plácidamente. Todo estaba bien en su familia. No entendía por qué se sentía así.

El sonido del teléfono hizo que se sobresaltase. Vernon hizo ademán de levantarse a cogerlo, pero Petunia se le adelantó.

-¿Diga?

No obtuvo respuesta. Al otro lado del teléfono sólo se oían sollozos.

-¡¿Diga?! –preguntó esta vez más fuerte.

-Petunia... –murmuró una voz entrecortada por el llanto.

-¿Mamá? –alcanzó a reconocer Petunia-. ¿Qué ocurre?

Vernon se levantó de un salto del enorme sillón. Su esposa le daba la espalda y parecía muy ocupada escuchando, por lo que permaneció de pie, esperando a que ella le dijese algo. Pero Petunia simplemente colgó el teléfono y permaneció en esa posición, sin moverse. Vernon notó como se convulsionaba.

Lentamente, se acercó a ella, preocupado. No era normal en su esposa dejarse dominar por las emociones. Le posó las manos en los hombros dulcemente y, casi susurrándole al oído, le preguntó.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Ella tardó unos segundos en responder. Parecía estar todavía procesando la información.

-Lily... mi hermana... y su marido... han muerto –dijo con voz entrecortada.

Y sin poderse resistir más, las piernas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Tic, tac, tic, tac

Aquel sonido sólo lograba poner más nerviosa a Petunia. Contempló las manecillas, ambas paradas en el número cuatro. _Las cuatro y veinte de la madrugada_

La casa estaba completamente a oscuras, a excepción de una pequeña vela que alumbraba la solitaria habitación en la que se encontraba Petunia.

La mujer sostenía entre sus manos un libro de fotografías viejas. Las miraba con expresión ausente, sin mostrar expresión alguna, fría y serena. Pasó otra página con los dedos índice y pulgar.

Sonrió al reconocerse a sí misma en la playa con un bañador rosa fucsia chillón. Detrás de ella, una niña pequeña, con el pelo completamente rojo y ojos verdes, sonreía forzadamente a la cámara. La niña sostenía con una de sus manos un cubo y una pala y tenía un moflete cubierto de arena. Con la zurda, agarraba la mano de su hermana firmemente.

Una pequeña lágrima cayó sobre la fotografía. Petunia ni se dio cuenta de ello y siguió pasando páginas.

-¿No vienes a acostarte? –preguntó una voz desde el umbral de la puerta.

Petunia pegó un pequeño brinco en el sillón. Contempló largamente a su marido, vestido con un pijama a rayas azules, para después negar con la cabeza y volver a fijar la vista en el álbum.

Vernon suspiró y fue a sentarse al lado de su esposa. Le pasó una mano por los hombros y después dejó que ella apoyara la cabeza en su hombro.

Un ruido sacó a la pareja de sus pensamientos. El sonido del timbre provocó que ambos se miraran extrañados.

-¿Quién coño llama a estas horas? –murmuró Vernon con enfado mientras se levantaba pesadamente, seguido de su esposa, que caminaba como una autómata.

El matrimonio abrió la puerta cautelosamente. Pero tras de ella no había nadie.

-¿Qué clase de broma es esta? –preguntó retóricamente el marido de Petunia, mientras hacía ademán de volver a cerrar la puerta.

Pero un sollozo le impidió hacerlo. Clavó su vista en el suelo, donde un bebé dormitaba en una cesta, tapado hasta arriba con una manta azul. Una carta reposaba sobre él.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa. Vernon salió al jardín y miró a derecha y a izquierda, esperando ver a alguien. Pero no fue así. Petunia, en cambio, se agachó y contempló al bebé, extrañada. Aquel niño le resultaba familiar.

Vernon se acercó a ella y se agachó también.

-Si es una broma, no tiene gracia... –murmuró más para sí que para ella.

Petunia reparó entonces en la carta que había sobre la manta del bebé. Sin pensárselo dos veces, la agarró y la abrió.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Vernon, asustado-. Puede que no sea para nosotros y...

Petunia ignoró a su marido y leyó. Sus ojos se movían rápidamente sobre las líneas escritas con tinta negra. El rostro de la mujer se tornó blanco como la cera. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y entonces reconoció al bebé que había en la cesta.

-Harry... –dijo la mujer con un hilo de voz

Petunia agarró la cesta con ambas manos y entró al niño enla casa, ante la mirada atónita de Vernon. Una vez se hubo encontrado dentro de su hogar, depositó al niño con cuidado sobre el sofá del comedor y lo contempló con expresión indescifrable hasta que su marido se posó junto a ella.

-Harry... ése no es el nombre de... –aventuró vernon

-¿de mi sobrino? –lo interrumpió Petunia-. Sí

La mujer apretaba fuertemente la carta contra su pecho, sin apartar sus ojos de Harry.

-Pero... pero... –comenzó a alarmarse Vernon-. Tenemos que llamar ahora mismo a los servicios sociales. Tienen que llevárselo al orfanato lo más rápidamente posible y...

-El niño se queda con nosotros, Vernon –lo cortó su esposa sin piedad.

Vernon la miró como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

-¿Qué? –preguntó para asegurarse que había oído bien.

-Que el niño se queda con nosotros –repitió la mujer sin inmutarse.

-Pe.. pero... ¿qué estás diciendo? –preguntó alarmado el hombre-. Es hijo de... bueno... de... esa gente. Quieres que...

-He dicho que el niño se queda –dijo por tercera vez Petunia, sin levantar la voz, pero con severidad. Clavó una mirada en su marido llena de significado, pero que Vernon no la alcanzó a comprender. Petunia apretó con tanta fuerza la carta que sin querer la arrugó.

Y sin esperar a la respuesta de su marido, agarró a Harry en brazos y se adentró en la habitación donde minutos antes había estado mirando fotos. Cerró la puerta de un portazo y se sentó en el sofá, apartando con el brazo el álbum aún abierto.

Contempló al niño con los ojos entrecerrados. Harry, en cambio, los abrió de golpe y miró a Petunia con sus ojos verdes. Petunia apartó la mirada, sintiendo un pequeño escozor en sus ojos.

-No me mires con esos ojos –le pidió al pequeño, a pesar de que sabía que no podía entenderla.

Acunó inconscientemente al bebé y reparó entonces en la pequeña cicatriz enrojecida que había en su frente. La miró, extrañada. Habría jurado que aquella mañana, cuando Lily la había visitado. Posó uno de sus dedos sobre ella y se estremeció involuntariamente.

Vernon abrió la puerta con cuidado y contempló la escena sin decir nada.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó el hombre, confuso.

-Porque somos sus tíos –se limitó a decir tía Petunia, aún con el niño en brazos.

-Sí, pero nosotros siempre nos hemos mantenido alejados de la gente como ellos –dijo con un hilo de voz, temiendo las consecuencias de sus palabras.

-Es el hijo de mi hermana –respondió bruscamente la mujer, mirando con fiereza a su mirado. Incluso Vernon se sintió atemorizado ante aquella mirada.

-Nosotros nunca hemos tenido nada que ver con la magia, Petunia –intentó persuadirla su marido con desesperación.

-Y nunca vamos a tener nada que ver con la magia –corroboró la mujer con convicción-. Pero Harry se queda –agregó en un tono de voz que no admitía réplica alguna.

Vernon suspiró, resignado. Quizás la muerte de Lily estuviese aún muy presente en ella. Asintió levemente y salió de la habitación, dejando a tía y sobrino solos. Mañana intentaría hacerla entrar en razón.

Una vez solos, Harry bostezó inocentemente, ajeno a todo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche. Petunia volvió a coger la carta con una mano, mientras con el otro brazo sujetaba al niño de la cicatriz.

La releyó de nuevo.

"_Querida hermana_

_Si algún día llegas a leer estas líneas significa que yo ya no estoy para decírtelo personalmente. Deseo con todas mis fuerzas que nunca te veas obligada a abrir este sobre, pero si es así, debo pedirte algo:_

_Cuida de Harry cuando yo no esté._

_Lord Voldemort lo está buscando y no sé por cuánto tiempo más podamos protegerlo. No quiero ni pensar qué será de él si James y yo le faltamos algún día... _

_Pero si esto llegase a suceder, por favor, no lo dejes nunca solo. Protégelo. Es mi hijo, Petunia. _

_Sé que aunque hayas resultado ser una squib, tu poder es mucho mayor de lo que puedas llegar a imaginar. Algún día entenderás lo que te digo. _

_No tengo a nadie más, hermanita. No me falles, por favor_

_Te quiere, tu hermana_

_Lily"_

La imagen de Lily surcó su mente como una flecha. Su hermana. Una bruja excelente, una de las mejores de su promoción. Una auror como ninguna otra. Siempre luchando contra Lord Voldemort y contra todo lo que era injusto, plantando cara a la muerte sin retroceder un solo paso, mostrando día tras día su valentía Gryffindor. Una magnífica persona, siempre envuelta de buenos sentimientos.

Mientras que ella, Petunia Evans, era una simple e inútil squib, al igual que sus padres y sus abuelos. Una triste sombra de lo que era su hermana.

Desde hacía generaciones, la magia no hacía acto de presencia en ninguno de los miembros de la familia. Incluso llegaron a pensar que la magia había desaparecido para siempre de las raíces de los Evans. Pero Lily no tardó en convertirse en la esperanza de todos.

Nadie supo jamás la rabia y la frustración que Petunia sintió al ver como su hermana recibía la carta que la invitaba a ingresar en Howarts el día de su onceavo cumpleaños. Sus padres lloraron de alegría. "La magia ha vuelto a la familia", repetían una y otra vez, mientras la colmaban de alabanzas y ánimos.

Desde aquel día, odió la magia con todas las fuerzas de su ser, como también comenzó a mirar de forma distinta a su hermana. Se desentendió casi por completo del mundo de los magos y actuó como si todo aquello no existiese, dejando de lado a su familia y a su hermana. A su pequeña hermanita.

Ahora todo aquello parecía tan lejano...

Petunia se tapó la boca con una mano y entrecerró los ojos, dejando que nuevas lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos. El bebé volvió a mirar a Petunia y la mujer sintió como aquellos ojos verdes la quemaban por dentro.

-No me mires con esos ojos –repitió inconscientemente, mientras la cara de Lily se aparecía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Holaaaaaa._

_¿Y bien¿Qué os ha parecido? Sí, ya sé que discrepa en algunos pequeños detalles del libro, pero quedaba mejor así. Jeje_

_Además, tampoco se especifica mucho sobre la carta que Dumbledore le dejó a Petunia..._

_Menuda paranoia que me eh montado¿no? Pero lo cierto es que siempre había pensado que Petunia envidiaba a Lily por tener algo que ella jamás lograría tener. Por eso me ha dado la paranoia de que Petunia era squib. Jaja. No me mateis, por favor._

_También creo que trata así a Harry porque, inconscientemente, le recuerda demasiado a su hermana muerta. Nada, que estoy sensible hoy _

_Espero que no os hayáis aburrido demasiado. Jeje_

_Agradecería correcciones, críticas, consejos, opiniones, etc. Así que si podéis dedicarme un minutito para enviarme un review, lo agradecería._

_Lyann_


End file.
